


Zoe, the God of Thirst

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mention of Masterbation, Multi, Thirsty Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Alternatively: In which the Player Squad gets some much needed love.Alternatively alternatively: Three times in which Zoe gets screwed over because she’s thirsting too hard and the one time someone else does because they’re thirsting too hard.





	1. Red Hot

“Hey!” Zoe, captain of the current dodgeball team, looked over. Standing above her fallen teammates, with two dodgeballs, was Amira. The dijinn grinned maniacally, showing off her sharp white fangs. Her hair flickered and flamed, and her shirt lifted off her body with an invisible wind, showing off those perfect abs.... Zoe started to drool, starting to imagining several things she could do with those....

Before she was hit in the face with a ball.


	2. Cool Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do words work? Don’t ask Zoe.

“Ughhh....” Zoe groaned, watching the rain pour. She wanted to walk to a cafe like a normal girl! But now it was raining. And she wasn’t a big fan of water. Sliminess was not a good feeling. And she didn’t bring her umbrella because she didn’t think this would happen. Awful.

Suddenly, something warm and big draped itself on her shoulders, a hood on her head. She looked up, and saw Brian. Tall, muscular, with pieces of his flesh missing... and smiling so calmly down at her! Eeeee!! She was wearing his jacket.... Ok, calm down... you can jill off later! Say something cute!

“The fact that you’re missing half your cheek is kind of hot.” INTERNAL ELDRITCH SCREAMING.


	3. Yellow-Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two beings who might be older than our world play an ancient game...

“Go fish. And lose the sweater vest.” Zoe grinned at her friend, watching as he groaned. Opening the shadow dimension, he yanked out a fish, dug into its mouth, and plopped its heart in Zoe’s outstretched hand. Niiice. Now she just had to get the lower intestine and the bladder and she’d win phase one of Eldritch Go Fish! With stripping!

Speaking of... Oz unbuttoned his sweater vest, placing it to the side. He was a little chubby, actually. His arms has a bit of fat too them, and without the sweater, she could see he had a little belly.

“Come on... its your turn.” He whined, looking away in embarrassment. And noooo that was way too cute!! She just wanted to....

“Do you have any Aces?”

“Go fish, and lose the shorts!”

FUCK.


	4. Electric Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky is done with the Interdimensional Prince’s bullshit. Zoe watches.

“Ok! That’s it!” Zoe watched in awe as Vicky went to the interdimensional prince. She was short and curvy and so cute... how would she take on that jerk? Then Vicky hugged him around the waist? Zoe was very confused before the Frankengirl let out a yell of rage and suplexed him into the ground. Literally. His head and shoulders were in the dirt.

Vicky straightened up, and kicked the prince right where it hurt. Oooh. Zoe both blushed and winced in sympathy. And then tried to ignore the newly discovered fact that she would not at all mind being in the interdimensional douche’s position right then.


End file.
